Red Ranger and Lucario of Aura Part 1
'Red Ranger and Lucario of Aura Part 1 '''is the thirty ninth episode of Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue Plot While trying to master her Pokémon powers, Angel is struggling to learn Aura sphere as her Pokémon friends attempt to help her master it when they get a surprised and see a Lucario in a crystal and it’s released and the others discovered it can use telentity and help it find its way as Lucario helps Angel to learn to control her Aura and her family and friends gets turned into beasts and Angel and her friends must save the day. Story In the Aquabase, Mrs. Rawlings is monitoring on how Angel’s powers and asked her to try her fire power as Angel did her fire power on some metal as Angel did her ice breathe and froze some melted parts as Rawlings asked her to use a Lucario move as Angel does a Force bom and use Bone rush as Mrs Rawlings looks at her. ”Okay Angel now try to use an Aura Sphere.” Mrs. Rawlings says as she talks over the microphone. Angel was nervous but did it when her Aura sphere forms it misfires and explodes all over as the others went in and checked to see if Angel was okay. "Angel you alright?" Larry asked as he looks at her. Heather helps her sister up. "Sis you alright you scared me," Heather says a she looks at Angel. Angel looks at them. ”Yeah I’m fine just need to take a break that’s all.” Angel says as she stands up and walks out and leaving the others worry on what happened. (Theme Song) Episode :Red Ranger and Lucario of Aura Part 1 At the Aquabase Admiral Mitchell looks at them. “Okay why did her Aura Sphere power misfire?” Admiral Mitchell says as he looks at them. Larry looks at him. ”Admiral Mitchell we have no idea how this have happened but all we know is she can’t handle the power.” Larry says as he looks at him. Mitchell looks at them saying why her powers are off they’ll figure it out. Meanwhile, at the Park Angel is trying her moves and thinking about her previous battle when she sees a squad of Cluster bots attacking the park. "Guys I'm at the park and the Cluster are attacking," Angel says as she spoke into her morpher. ''We're on our way Larry says over her morpher. She runs and leaps off of a picnic table. "Lightspeed Rescue," Angel says as she flips and instance morphs. She gets out her V-Lancer and starts attacking the squad and takes some of the down with some swings and strikes as she covers the mother and father who is protecting their kids. "Get to safety go," Rescue Red Ranger (Angel) says as she looks at them. The father nods and gets his family out of the Park. As She continues to fight to wait for her friends arrived as she looks at the Clusters. "Where are you guys?" Rescue Red Ranger (Angel) says as she's getting worried about not being able to win. She feals reckless as a cluster comes by as she dodged she decided to use her Aura Sphere as she did and the Sphere explodes so loudly as she receives a message from her friends from Kanto of the festival at Cameran Castle as a Cluster survived the explosion and push her as Red Rescue (Angel) Ranger accidentally press the button to open the portal to her friends location in the Pokémon universe as her teammates arrived and seeing her and several Clusters in a portal. leaving the others scared. ”Where did Angel go.” Blue Rescue (Larry) Ranger says as he looks at them. Yellow Rescue (Sasha) Ranger looks at them. ”Angel must be somewhere in the Pokémon Universe I just wish which part of the Regions is she has landed in.” Yellow Rescue (Sasha) Ranger says as she looks at them. In the Kanto Region, At the Cameran Castle a Lucario is running around at the castle for along time as Ash, Brock, May are running after it as the portal appear at them as Red Rescue (Angel) Ranger jumps out of it with the Clusters as she landed into them as she seems happy. ”Oh my gosh Ash, Brock, May it’s good to see you three but get back.” Red Rescue (Angel) Ranger says as she looks at them and telling them to step back as the Clusters get back up. She spins her V-Lancer. "V-LANCER FINAL STRIKE HIYA!" Rescue Red Ranger (Angel) says as she swings her weapon and makes a V symbol. The attack hits the Cluster bots and they surge with energy and fall to the ground and explode into a thousand pieces. "That's that Power down," Rescue Red Ranger (Angel) says as she motions her hands down. She powers downs to civilian mode. "Hope I didn't crash the party?" Angel asked as she looks at her friends. Ash looks at her. ”You didn’t crash any party we were just trying to follow that Lucario.” Ash explains to her. Angel looks at them. ”Okay can I help you look for Lucario with you guys.” Angel asked as she looks at them. Ash nods and they set out to search for Lucario. Meanwhile, at the Aquabase Heather and the others are trying to locate where Angel is in the Pokémon Universe as some Agents walk in and looks at Admiral Mitchell and Mrs. Rawlings telling that they’ll find Angel which makes Larry suspicious on how Reynolds knew Angel’s name as he and Sasha left to call General McKnight. At the Castle, Angel and the others are still following Lucario as they see him in the hall. As Lady Ilene looks at it. “Lucario my name’s Lady Ilena, Lady Rin was my ancestor, you have been asleep for thousands of years.” Lady Ilena Says as she looks at it. Lucario seems confused. ”But it can’t be. I’ve walk these halls a few days ago.” Lucario says as he looks at them. Lady Ilene try to reason with him but Angel steps in. ”Please Lucario listen to her she’s telling you the truth.” Angel says as she looks at him. Lucario looks at her. ”Why are you telling me this Princess Miele?” Lucario says as he looks at Angel and calls her Princess. Angel looks at him. ”Lucario I’m not Princess Miele, my name is Angel Grayson from my Power Ranger Universe.” Angel explains as she looks at him. Lucario now understand when she says other world. ”Well Angel, the portal in your world was created by Princess Miele before Beverly Hills was created.” Lucario says as he looks at her. This leaves the others shock. Meanwhile at the Aquabase. "Guys we've got to find Angel before those men do," Heather says as she looks at the other rangers. Larry chimes in. "How can we find her if we can't find her?" Larry asked as he looks at Heather. She threw her hands up in the air and clapped so loudly. This leaves the others startled. ”Guys all we know she’s somewhere in the Pokémon Universe and we have to figure out which region she’s in.” Heather says as she looks at them. Tony chimes in. ”Angel has visited Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto all we know she can be either those regions.” Tony says as he looks at them as he draws the regions Angel has visited. Sasha then looks at them. ”Okay all we need to do is pin point her location and that’s how we can contact her.” Sasha says as she looks at them. Tyson looks at them. "Or we find the portal where she entered and grab her and bring her back we can't form the Rescue Megazord without her, and the Max Solarzord can't fight monsters if it gets outnumbered," Tyson says as he looks at them. Heather looks at him. ”Or maybe she carried her device to keep in contact with her friends and somehow open a portal.” Heather says as she looks at him. Sasha looks at her. ”Oh yeah Angel made the devices for them and her to visit each other whenever they want so we need to re-create that device for us to follow her in.” Sasha says as she looks at them. The others are amaze on what Sasha has says and says to them Angel explains her a lot about her past and mention her video diaries of her time in the Pokémon Universe which shocks the others. ”Wait Sasha you mean Angel recorded her times in her video camera.” Heather says as she looks at Sasha. ”Yes she did and Ash send her videos for her to see when she’s not around she always puts a box under her bed with the recordings of her time in Kanto and Johto.” Sasha says as she looks at them. This surprises the others as they left to The Grayson‘s house unknown to them that a Beast has been spying and tells Reynolds about Angel which he already knew. Meanwhile, in Kanto after hearing about Sir Aaron’s sacrificed and went to find some answers Angel and her friends stumble upon a water spree and decided to cool down as Ash one items Lucario to swim but he refuses as Ash founds a flower as Angel almost hit him while controlling her Aura Sphere, at night Ash was explaining how he and Pikachu started to become friends as hearing about it made Lucario think about Aaron causes the 2 to retaliate as Angel gets into the fight. ”You Guys Stop, your driving me crazy normally my friends and sister bother me but this is worst your acting like silly kids and I have it.” Angel says in an anger way and activated her Aura Sphere as the two dodges making Angel scare on what she did and ran away as Ash and Lucario calm each other’s down. At a cliff Lucario is looking outside and admiring the cliff as Max comes by. “Hey Lucario if your angry on what Angel did and Ash say to you it’s just their good friends and they look out for each other.” Max explains as he looks at Lucsrio. Licario looks at him. ”It’s fine I can tell their friends but when she did that Aura Sphere It’s like she’s loosing control over herself.” Lucario says as he looks at Max. Max gives him a piece of chocolate which Lucario is unfamiliar with and tried it and went to talk to Angel as she practice her Aura Sphere over again until she gets it right. As Lucario looks at her. ”Angel I’m sorry I got you involve with the fight with Ash I didn’t know you were so good at standing up for your friends I can tell that anger and mix control feelings can make you loose control of your Aura.” Lucario says as he looks at her. Angel looks confused. ”What do you mean my Aura Lucario?” Angel asked as she looks at him. Lucario sits next to her. ”I mean when your fill with anger or sadness and unsure your Aura is off balance and cants control it.” Lucario explains to her. As Angel understands ”Youry saying in order to Control both my Aura and my Aura Sphere I need to find away to control all my emotions together and get my Pokémon powers together.” Angel says as she looks at him. Lucario nods as the two glanced at the stars at night and thinking to get back to the others as Angel walks Max back as Lucario is left at the cliff thinking on what Miele says to him to follow his Aura. Meanwhile. At the Grayson’s house, The Teens are looking through the videos to find some answers. At the Aquabase at night two staff are looking through files and found something about a different portal to another world called “Beauty and Beast” where the Beast shock a trigger at them with a serum turning them into Beasts with following commands from one person:Reynolds, who plans to find Angel and get rid of Pokémon forever, showing a picture of Princess Miele’s Big Brother: Prince Justhin. To Be Continue……. Characters Rescue Rangers Allies Villains Monster Trivia Notes Background Information Category:Episode